Mating Season
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: The uncensored version of Sinbad and Shark's scene, from Chapter 7 of Predator in the Tank.


As the title states, this is the 'uncensored' version of that one part in Predator in the Tank's Chapter 7. As such, it will begin the same way as that section did. I decided to post it separately in case anyone was curious what happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3.

* * *

The room was dark, and cold. The curtains were drawn. Shark was nervous. He had no idea what to expect from someone who he didn't really know all that well. The boy couldn't help but shiver a little. A sleeveless camo shirt and baggy denim pants weren't so ideal after all.

The noises outside the room grew a little closer. Shark's eyes drifted to the digital clock across the room. The red numbers loudly proclaimed 1:30 P.M. He had a few hours before curfew. Hopefully Uncle Dudley wouldn't be sending out anyone to look for him.

Shark didn't hear the door open. He did notice the sudden bright light behind him, partially obscured by Sinbad's figure. The older man took a drag on his cigarette and blew smoke out.

"How you holding up? You ain't pissed yourself yet, right?" Shark couldn't figure out how to answer properly, so he simply nodded. Sinbad closed the door, only to flick on a lighter. He made his way to the other room, and lit a few candles that Shark hadn't noticed before.

"What...? Why'd you bring me here?" The teen then caught a whiff of a potent scent that was beginning to permeate the air around him. "And what's that smell?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention. That incense can be pretty intense shit. Anyway..." Sinbad put out his lighter. Shark saw his face illuminated by the candlelight. He took in the older man's short red hair, his almost permanent scowl.

"You mind if I ask you a few personal questions?" Shark shook his head, hoping they wouldn't be too awkward. "Better not sugar-coat things, then. Something I want to know is, you still a virgin?"

Shark's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think he'd be that blunt in question material. Sinbad crossed his arms and leaned in closer to him.

"Come on, can't be that hard a question. You a virgin, or do you fuck half your school?"

The teen swallowed. "I'm a virgin." His face turned red as Sinbad smirked.

"Figured. You got that 'never been fucked' way about you. Shame, you're pretty cute." He reached out and gently ran his fingers up Shark's arm. The sensation sent chills up Shark's spine.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm asking if you wanna do it. You're legal, and I ain't been laid for too damn long." Sinbad took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a huge cloud up in the air. He then threw what was left of his cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it, grinding it into the floor. "So? You down to fuck?"

"I..." Shark clasped his hands together. "I thought you said you didn't swing that way."

"Oh, I did? Well, here's the thing." Sinbad smiled, showing his teeth that had gone yellow from chain smoking. "I guess you could say...I lied. Well, half-lied."

Shark tilted his head in confusion. "How do you 'half-lie'?"

"You ever heard of something called 'bisexual'? Well, that's me. I said I didn't swing that way, because I actually go both ways. So now that you know, you wanna do it?"

Shark was about to give his answer when Sinbad elaborated. "See, I'm giving you a choice. I'll be honest, I'm known around town for doing a lot of shit." The older man began to count off the list of grievances on his fingers.

"Robberies, shoplifting, grand theft auto, drinking and driving, one or two drug rings in there, I think...but here's the thing. Any sexual crimes are out of the question."

Sinbad put his hands on Shark's thighs, and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't ever resort to rape or sexual assault. I'm a bad boy, not a soulless monster. Hell, I don't think I'm even that bad. I just got caught with the wrong people and I got in too deep. Figured, if you can't beat them, join them. I just went with the flow, you know?"

"Still, that's why I'm giving you a choice. First is, you can say no and walk out of here. Then we can forget all this shit ever happened. Or..." Sinbad's smile now came to resemble that of a Cheshire cat's. "Say yes, and I can take you on the ride of your life. So what's your decision?"

Shark weighed his options. He had to admit, his first time seemed an uncertain and scary thing. On the other hand, he had nothing else to lose. He'd already seen things a person his age should never have seen. He didn't have to be home until 11 anyway.

After thinking it over one last time, Shark gave his answer in the form of a shy, gentle kiss. Sinbad responded by pushing Shark onto the bed, and crushed their lips together more forcefully.

Shark felt something slick trying to push into his mouth. Realizing it to be Sinbad's tongue, he opened his mouth up and allowed access. He then felt the older man's hands sneak under his shirt, lifting it up.

Sinbad then pulled back to give the two of them some air. Shark watched as he grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and practically yanked it off. The black shirt was then thrown aside, somewhere else in the room. Sinbad then took a hold of Shark's camo top, and it soon followed.

Both males stayed like that for a few moments, shirtless and silent. Sinbad was kneeling on the bed, looking over his trembling companion's body. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Sinbad undid his belt buckle and slid his jeans off. He smirked upon seeing Shark's eyes widen.

The older man reached out and touched Shark's cheek. Shark slowly closed his eyes and nuzzled against it. His shaking seemed to calm down, and he took deep breaths.

Surely this wasn't the same man Shark saw today, shooting cans and destroying his mailbox? The Sinbad Rotter everyone knew and heard about was a criminal, living to hurt others and destroy everything.

Now, though…it was like a completely different person had taken over. This person who was fiddling with Shark's pants using one hand, and slipping them off; were they truly the same guy?

The teen watched as his pants dropped next to the bed. He lay there, in nothing but a pair of shorts. He almost felt vulnerable. He looked down, and blushed profusely. He heard Sinbad snort in amusement.

"You really are a virgin, acting like that," he said with a slightly smug tone of voice. Shark said nothing, simply looking over the tattoos on Sinbad's chest and arms.

Gradually, Shark felt Sinbad get on top of him and press their hips together. Shark couldn't help but moan, feeling the older man gently rock their hips against each other.

"What are you…? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get ya into the mood. Just don't question it, and go with it, all right?" Their lips met again. Sinbad lifted himself up to reach into the front of Shark's boxers.

Feeling him moving around in his shorts made Shark shudder. Their tongues met, and almost seemed to dance. The teen arched his back, trying to control himself. He just couldn't believe how cold Sinbad's fingers were. He kept trembling, and could've sworn he felt himself twitching down there. The teen unthinkingly pushed against the older man's hand. Sinbad seemed to sense this, and pulled back.

"Jeez. Someone's horny already? You really need to learn to take things slowly, man." Shark didn't know whether to apologize or sass back at him. He didn't have time to answer, anyway. Sinbad was already repositioning himself, sliding down lower on the bed.

Shark's breath hitched as he felt Sinbad's lips at his waist. He did so partly out of surprise, partly out of fear, and partly out of pleasure. His breathing deepened as he felt him slowly, gently kissing and licking his flat stomach.

"Do you…" Shark took a deep breath, trying to speak more clearly, "do you do this with girls, too?" Shark felt his companion nod slowly, silently answering in the affirmative. He didn't seem to want to lose his concentration. The teen felt Sinbad take a hold of his shorts with his teeth, tugging them down and off his legs.

By instinct, Shark's hands shot down and covered himself. The very thought of being bare like this was nerve-racking. Sinbad noticed this, and responded with a facepalm and heavy sigh.

"Jeez, kid. Don't you shower with the other guys during gym?" Shark looked away, his face now colored red with shame. "Actually, on second thought, don't answer that. I really don't want to know. Just…just let me do my thing."

Shark felt Sinbad's hands slowly slide up his arms again, ending at his shoulders and started massaging them. His surprisingly gentle, if not slightly calloused, hands put the boy back at ease. Sinbad leaned in and planted a light kiss on Shark's lips. His hands then slid back down and pried the boy's hands off. The redhead then pressed his lips against those fingers.

"Just going to say now. Some point tonight, you're gonna be screaming," Sinbad murmured against the digits. Shark could hear his voice had gotten noticeably husky. Sinbad then let go of his hands, to reach down and pull off his own shorts.

Shark almost choked at the sight of Sinbad's cock. Simply speaking, the older man was hung. He couldn't help but tremble again, watching as the other man reached into the nightstand drawer close by.

"Know what this stuff is?" Shark looked at the bottle and foil package he was holding. He recognized them as lube and a condom, and nodded. "You damn well better." He opened the bottle and spread the liquid over his fingers. With his free hand, Sinbad took hold of the package and opened it with his teeth.

Shark didn't see Sinbad's lube-covered hand reach down under him, until he felt a finger tapping at his entrance. He tried to relax, but it still felt uncomfortable when he felt it push in all the way.

Shark couldn't help but squirm a little, obviously not used to things going in that way. A second finger entered, and both pushed in and out slowly. He had to admit, it felt…kind of nice. Both of those digits then spread apart, attempting to prepare him for the real thing.

By the time Sinbad withdrew his fingers, he'd already sheathed himself, and started lifting Shark's legs up. Shark bit his lip as he felt the head of Sinbad's dick press against his entrance.

Thankfully, the older man went in slowly. The head went in, along with a couple of inches. Shark took deep breaths, while beginning to sweat. He told himself to stay calm. Sinbad stopped, looking Shark in the eyes and running a hand through the boy's wavy hair.

"Damn, you're tight," Sinbad whispered. One could detect a hint of lust in his voice. He pushed himself in as far as he could go. Shark closed his eyes and grit his teeth. The feeling of being filled was indescribable. He felt pain, but at the same time, he felt pleasure.

"A-ah…Hurts…" Sinbad said nothing at this, merely began massaging Shark's lower back. Shark knew he was trying to calm him down. He wasn't sure if it was working, but it was the thought that counted. Sinbad pulled nearly all the way out, only to push back in. The sudden motion caused the boy to yelp.

"Ow!" Sinbad stopped, and looked at him. Shark tried to smile, to reassure him. "I'm all right. Keep going." Sinbad nodded, then resumed. As he thrust, he grunted with effort. Shark gasped and moaned, his face flushed.

The two's sweat mingled, and sounds of panting and heavy breathing filled the air. Just as Sinbad predicted, Shark began crying out and was practically screaming. At some point, the boy ended up clawing the older man's back.

The screams and grunting were occasionally muted by their lips meeting. Sinbad didn't seem to like Shark possibly leaving scratch marks on his perfectly good back tattoos, since he took hold of the boy's hands and held them down.

Shark bit his lip, feeling that place between his legs burn pleasurably. He wasn't sure why he was feeling it like that. He felt Sinbad lean in close to his ear.

"Let go, man. You gotta let go," Sinbad whispered. Shark tried to relax, thinking that was what he meant. Almost immediately, he felt relief. He wasn't feeling that burning sensation. Instead, it was replaced by what felt like a liquid rushing forth.

Shark shook free of Sinbad's hands, and wrapped his arms around him, holding on for dear life. He honestly wasn't sure of what was happening. He didn't have time to ask, though. At that point, Sinbad suddenly pushed unusually hard into him, driving himself in as deep as possible.

Then, slowly, Sinbad pulled out. He pulled off his now used condom, and wrapped it back up to throw into the trash later. Shark noticed something splattered on both their chests. Sinbad looked down, and saw it as well.

"Jeez. How long you been holding that in?" The older man smeared whatever was on them onto his hand. He lifted his hand up and casually licked it, as though he were a cat washing its paws. He then bent down and licked the rest off of Shark's chest. Shark quietly watched as he did so, shuddering at the rough tongue gliding across his skin.

When Shark was licked clean, Sinbad took his place next to him on the bed. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He took a drag and blew out a huge smoke cloud. The older man offered the pack to Shark, but the teen only shook his head no.

Shark felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and pull him close.

"You enjoy yourself as much as I did, man?" Shark felt Sinbad gently kiss his forehead. The boy was at a loss for words. He actually really had enjoyed himself. He could only give a quiet 'uh-huh' and nod. He felt a finger trace shapes against his bare skin.

"That's great. Not every day I fuck a guy, let alone a virgin." Shark felt Sinbad nuzzle his neck, then leave a few gentle kisses. Once in a while, Shark felt his tongue licking him.

What Shark didn't expect was a set of teeth sinking into his shoulder. The sudden sharpness caused him to yelp in surprise. The bite was replaced by sucking, which was sure to leave a bruise.

Of course, that may have been Sinbad's intention. Shark felt him pull away, where he then rolled onto his back to look at him.

"Hey. Sinbad?" The older man had already begun smoking another cigarette. He grunted to show he was listening. "What does this mean? As in…is this a one-time thing, or…?" Shark felt himself being pulled over, followed by Sinbad licking his cheek and chuckling.

"Don't have to be just this once," Sinbad murmured against his skin, grinning. "Personally, I'd love my very own fuck buddy."

"And, hey…" He lifted himself up, holding his still lit cigarette, "I got to fuck Old Lady Racket's grandkid. That's just even sweeter." His smile grew sinister.

Shark felt Sinbad's arms reach under him, and lift him up like an overgrown baby. The older man carried the boy bridal style into the bathroom, and set him down onto the floor.

"Get yourself cleaned up. Pretty sure the last thing you want is to be smelling like sweat and cigarettes." He left the room, leaving Shark alone.

Shark heard the slam of a washing machine lid in the other room. Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the bathtub. As he turned the water on and let it fill the tub, he couldn't help but let his mind run.

It was almost impossible to process what just happened. It was hard to believe that just a few minutes earlier, he had someone with him, on top of him, _inside _him.

It had hurt, but at the same time, it felt…good. Still, he couldn't help but shake uncontrollably as he got into the water. He held his nose and plunged himself in, submerging himself completely. Maybe he should have thought more about his actions.

Somehow he felt as though this wasn't a one-time thing.

* * *

So that's what you didn't originally see in Chapter 7. I...probably must not write smut very well.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


End file.
